


The Ball

by Froyduhr



Series: The story of Ares and Jamie [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, gallifreyan outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ball in future timeness! dancing, and trouble, gallifreyan outfits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball

TITLE: The Ball  
FANDOM: Doctor Who  
DOCTOR(S): Patrick Troughton(2)  
SEASON: 5 I guess  
PAIRING(S): HighlandDoctor  
WARNING: Bangin’, swearin’, stupid pedo alien fuckers.  
RATED: There shall be bangin’  
\---

Jamie beamed as he looked through the clothes in the TARDIS wardrobe.  
“I think they should be about two meters past the disco-clothes.” The Doctor said and pointed. Jamie walked up to where the Doctor pointed and, there it was: His old clothes from Scotland. Now his kilt would finally be reunited with the white doublet, jabot, highland bonnet, the breacan-an-feileadh, sgian dubh and Ghillies.  
“How are you doing, Zoe?” The Doctor said to the brunette girl, who was searching through the clothes opposite of Jamie.  
“I don’t know what to wear, Doctor‽ there are so many beautiful dresses and suits.”  
“Doc’tahr? What are y gonna wear?” Jamie asked. The alien smiled and walked up to an old-fashioned closet in the middle of the room. He opened the door and his two companions looked inside.  
What they saw was a long orange kirtle, a brown helmet and a weird, light orange shoulder pad-neck brace-hat thing.  
“What in the world is that?” Zoe asked. The Doctor traced a hand over the material of the kirtle. “This is a traditional Gallifreyan outfit.” The Doctor said. “Ideal for such an event as tonight.” The Timelord said with a wide grin.  
In the end, Zoe had chosen a classical double-tailed, black tux with a red bowtie, a white shirt, black shoes, white gloves and a black top hat.  
“You look absolutely marvellous, Zoe dear.” The Doctor smiled at his companion. “Thank you so much Doctor, your outfit is really cool too, it actually makes you look like an alien” Zoe smiled.  
“Aye, I think he looks drop-dead gorgeous.” Jamie said. The Doctor turned around, just to be met by the sight of his human lover, wearing full Scottish apparel. Complete with leather Ghillies and a white, wide-armed doublet that was open partially down his chest.  
The Doctor smiled and walked up to the Highlander. He placed his hands on the man’s hips and kissed him. “You look completely fuckable.” The Doctor murmured into Jamie’s ears. The said scot blushed deep red before kissing the Timelord.  
The Doctor let go of his human lover before he clapped his hands together in excitement. “Are everyone ready to go?” he cheered. The two humans nodded and they all walked up to the console-room. The Doctor set course and the TARDIS immediately sent them there.  
‘The Yearly Intergalactic Ball’  
The Doctors opened the door and the tree of them walked out on a landing-platform inside of an elegant Spaceship. “Whoa, this place is huge.” Jamie said and looked around. “Come on Jamie. The Ball is this way.” Zoe said as the three of them walked up to a pair of large metal-doors with carvings of creatures unfamiliar to Jamie.  
The doors swung open and a Vivonicci male stood there and smiled to them.  
“Doctor! How wonderful that you could come!” the cactus-looking alien said. “Vanagah!” The Doctor smiled and shook the man’s hand. “This is Jamie and Zoe.” He said and gestured to the two humans.  
“Are they real humans?” the Vivonocci asked. The Doctor nodded, and the cactus-looking man beamed. “Oh, then you must meet Lady Cassandra, the last living human at this time.” He said.  
The Vivonocci walked in front of the Doctor and his two companions and lead them up to a rack that stood in the middle of the room, with an alien dressed in a tuxedo beside it.  
“Let me present to you: Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17!” Vanagah said. Jamie and Zoe looked at the thin piece of skin with eyes and mouth.  
“Aye, is she supposed to be a human‽ She looks more like a piece of beaten leather…” Jamie said with a cringe. “I am lady Cassandra! And who might you two be?” She asked. “We are humans, from your past. My name is Zoe Heriot and I am from the 21th century.” Zoe greeted and elbowed Jamie. The Highlander flinched before he hawked. “Me name is James McCrimmon, and I am from 1740’s Scotland.” Jamie said. Cassandra smiled a pompous smile before she turned to the alien beside of her. “Moisturize me!” She shouted to him and the alien lifted a hose of some sort and sprinkled some liquid on the so-called-human.  
“So, how did you Neanderthals from the past get here?” Cassandra asked. “We came here with the Doc’tahr. He is a Timelord.” Jamie said. As he finished the sentence, the dark-haired, Gallifreyan alien walked up to them. “I hope you two are having fun.” The Doctor said, placing one hand on Zoe’s shoulder and the other on Jamie’s hip. “Oh, and you must be Lady Cassandra?” The Doctor smiled. The ‘human’ smiled to the alien. “Yes I am.” The woman said with a huff. “But why does a high-standing alien like you hand around with these mongrels?”  
Jamie looked at the woman with an offended and hurt expression in his eyes. “Why are y saying such mean things, lass?” He said. Lady Cassandra huffed again. “Huh, how dare you talk to me with that terrible accent, like I was some peasant‽” She said.  
Jamie’s hand twitched near his dirk for a moment before he turned on his heels and walked away. The Doctor followed his lover and grabbed at his hand, turning the scot towards him. “I’m Sorry, Jamie dear.” He whispered and kissed the other man gently. “I really want to turn that bitchy beastie into a pair of shoes!” Jamie hissed. The Doctor smiled and took the Highlander’s hands. “Do you want to dance?” He asked. Jamie smiled as he heard their song being played. Cassandra had found some of her ‘classic songs from the antique earth.’ And by chance, one of the songs was Queen’s Don’t Stop Me Now.  
Jamie took the Doctor’s hand and grinned widely as he got swung out on the dance floor. Other aliens scurried away from the couple and stood in a ring as they saw the two men dance.  
Jamie had learned the moves of the Gallifreyan dance and their movements flowed more now than the time in the disco.  
This time as they danced, the Doctor did not dip the man, as it is well known that a Scotsman never wear anything under their kilt, so instead, he held Jamie’s waist and lifted him, while spinning around in a pirouette. Jamie bended one of his knees and spread his arms elegantly to the sides.  
The Doctor let the man down and they continued their dance.  
They ended the dance and got great applause from all the attendants of the ball. Even Lady Cassandra sent them an approving glance. Jamie grinned and pulled the Doctor’s head to himself and kissed him. “Where’s Zoe?” asked the Doctor after they ended the kiss, and the Gallifreyan and the Scot looked around. They couldn’t find the young woman and they got a bit nervous.  
“Zoe?” Jamie asked as he walked in-between strange aliens, he and the Doctor had decided to split up to look after the brunette girl.  
“Come on, sweet-ass, sure ya don’t wanna come with us?” Jamie turned as he heard this. He followed the voices and saw three huge beasties, cornering Zoe.  
“OI!” Jamie jelled and the three aliens turned to look at him. “Get yer filthy hands offa Zoe!” He said. The aliens laughed. “Hah, ya wanna come with us too, heh?” one of the aliens said and grabbed after Jamie; but the scot jumped out of the alien’s way and stabbed his dirk into the beastie’s arm. The alien roared and people turned to look at the up to then unacknowledged scene.  
“Jamie, Zoe!” The Doctor ran out of the crowd and up to his companions. He took a careful hold of Zoe’s arm and got her away from the aliens.  
“Leave dad alone, you stupid hippos!” Zoe jelled at the aliens, as one of the unharmed aliens threw itself at the Highlander. Again, Jamie threw himself away and pulled out his sgian-dubh. He held the small knife in his hand. He ducked under the alien and stabbed it in the stomach: with a face of pure fury, the brunette ripped open the alien’s stomach and it collapsed, dead.  
The three time-travellers hurried away to the TARDIS, screams of fear and shock following them.  
“I should’ve chopped all their fucking heads off! And shoved their dicks up their own bum, those fucking pedophiliac alien-buggerers!” Jamie shouted and stomped around in the control room, bloody knifes and clothes dripping on the floor. “How dare they attacking me daughter!”  
Jamie stopped as he felt two thin arms wrap around his waist. He looked down and saw Zoe; she was hugging him with tears in her eyes. “Thank you so much for protecting me, Jamie.” The 17 years old girl sniffled. Jamie stood still for a few seconds before he hugged her back. The Doctor also joined in, hugging his family.  
\------  
A little while later, Zoe went back to her room to calm down with a few books and Jamie and the Doctor went back to their room.  
Jamie threw off his highland apparel and laid it in a bloody mess inside of the Doctor’s amazing cleaning-machine. He cleaned off the blood from his dirk and his sgian-dubh, before putting them aside and stepping into the shower.  
The water was coloured deep red for a while as the alien-blood got washed off his skin and out of his thick, brown hair.  
As the water began to clear, he heard the door to the bathroom open and the sound of the Doctor’s naked feet reached Jamie’s ears. The Doctor opened the door to their spacious shower and walked in, wrapping his arms around Jamie.  
Jamie let his hands rest on the Doctor’s shoulders and kissed his beloved as water ran down them. With a grin, Jamie pressed his groin against the Doctor’s and he felt the alien’s manhood starting to harden against his own.  
Jamie felt the mark on his throat heathen up delightfully, as it always did when its creator was aroused. The Doctor felt the same heat stream from his scar through his body, from Jamie’s own arousal and the two men groaned in pleasure as Jamie wrapped his hands around both his and the Doctor’s cock.  
“Ares…” Jamie moaned and the Doctor moved his lover’s hand away from their stiff members. Ares lifted the scot up against the cold tiles of the shower-wall, and the Highlander wrapped his legs around his lover’s back. Jamie sighed in delight as he felt the head of Ares’ member against his hole, and by the force of gravity, Jamie let himself slide down on the thick shaft.  
The water pored over and between them as they moved together against the wall. Jamie cried out every time the alien hit his prostate and the Doctor growled animalistically, deep in his throat for every push upwards into the scot.  
Jamie came, screaming the Doctor’s name, his fluids dissolving down the drain, and soon after, Ares came too, deep inside of his beloved’s bowels.  
The Doctor carefully lowered Jamie to his feet and washed the younger man down lovingly. He smiled and kissed the human’s shoulder, thoughts wandering.  
Wandering to the small box in one of the many pockets in his jacket.  
The box that contained one thing.  
A small thing.  
A ring.  
A ring, with a white-point star.


End file.
